


The Secret Garden

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	The Secret Garden

打开聊天的微信界面蹦出一张图片：你的airdrop没关哦。  
那是一只萨摩耶，鼻头上沾了点灰，笑得傻呵呵。  
尹昉那时候正在和舞团的一个小姐姐聊天，手指一划，直接接收了。  
小姐姐发来好几条，询问他编舞动作，他却没心思看了，抬头环视一周，想找到始作俑者。  
十点的临近末班地铁里，人很少，大多数都在低头刷手机，还有几个打瞌睡的。  
他想，算了。这肯定是哪个孩子心性的人沉不住气，在调皮捣蛋。因为这也不能算是恶作剧。  
尹昉开始回复小姐姐的提问，说身体要如何立住，手臂该怎样打力。  
他坐到站点下车，嫌室内太热，早把围巾解开晃悠搭在脖子上。他拿出手机来约车，往日他会步行或者开一辆小黄，但今天又晚又冷，外面还在下着阴凉的小雪。  
司机接单慢，他排队排到了第三。反正他也不急，家里没人着急等待他。  
他站在长长扶梯上，舒缓着泛酸的双腿和腰部。白气从他口中跳出，晕染成阿拉丁神灯的身影朝上飘去。  
他迈开步子，正要缩到便利店买瓶热饮，就被拍了肩膀。一个个头高高的，似乎介于男孩和男人之间年龄的人追上来，手里抓着一条米白色围巾。  
他说：“是你掉的吧。”  
尹昉愣一秒，连忙道谢。这东西卡在电梯上危险，要不是有人捡起，很容易出事故。  
那个人说没事，随他步伐走进便利店，尹昉不小心瞄到他手机界面，也是打车软件。  
尹昉客套问：“你往哪边走啊？”  
他“嗯”了一声表示疑惑和思考，接着说：“不远，就久园。”  
尹昉惊呼一小下，“我也住那里。你不介意的话，拼个车吧？”  
到了小区之后，两人才发现他们同住一楼。现在这时代早不是邻里一家亲，住对门的邻居不认识尚且正常，别说一个二层，一个十二层了。  
他们互加微信，尹昉看见他的申请上写了三个字：黄景瑜。  
挺好听的名字。  
黄景瑜念出了他的名字，尾音稍轻，散在夜晚风中更轻，“尹……昉？”  
尹昉笑着点头。  
黄景瑜皱皱鼻头，“好好听。”

他们成了微信点赞之交，同时也通过好友圈了解了对方的职业。黄景瑜是个摄影师，尹昉是名舞者，他们翻对方的旧照翻得不亦乐乎，觉得彼此去过的地方都很有意思。  
尹昉还会发他做的饭，一大桌菜，周边是各种色彩的酒，和许多人的手。没几条到了头，他们都不开三天可见，也不常发朋友圈。  
可能认识了之后，碰见的概率真会增长。黄景瑜和尹昉总在楼下相遇，然后站在楼梯口聊几句在分道扬镳。尹昉有时提着菜，黄景瑜有时提着酒，尹昉便把黄景瑜拐回家，请他吃饭。  
黄景瑜还有点不好意思，“那多麻烦你。”  
“不麻烦，”尹昉摆手，“我一个人懒得做饭，你来了我还能健康生活几天。”  
“你不会还吃外卖吧？”  
“有什么不吃的，我也是个正常人好不好。”  
黄景瑜失笑，“你不是艺术家吗？”  
尹昉反问：“你不也是吗？”  
他们在狭窄厨房哈哈大笑，黄景瑜许诺，说下次给他露一手。  
尹昉给他看了一组照片，微博热搜，故宫初雪。他说拍得真好，感觉故宫在镜头下全数苏醒。  
黄景瑜难得认真反驳，“故宫一直活着。”  
尹昉顿住半刻，然后释然，“是啊。”

尹昉所处的舞团开始排舞，每天忙得如陀螺。黄景瑜也远赴满洲里工作，偶尔把街头灯光拍给尹昉看看，是十里的明亮繁华。  
尹昉在试衣间抓紧时间回微信：有机会我也要去玩。  
黄景瑜发了几张街头商贩卖兔子公仔的照片，心里蔫坏，嘴上朴实：这边物价好低。  
黄景瑜再等到尹昉消息，都是五个小时后的事情了。彼时他站在1208门口，箱子先放回家去，只有个不大不小的袋子提在手上。  
尹昉说：我刚下班，在路上。  
尹昉又说：满洲里羊肉好吃吗？有什么特产记得给我带回来啊。  
黄景瑜也不回，仅看着笑，尹昉最后一条消息蹦出来：好饿。  
长走廊的声控灯亮起，黄景瑜立刻站直身体，活动活动久屈的双腿。尹昉瞪圆的眼睛距他不过三步之遥，身上的风和凉自然传到他耳畔旁。  
黄景瑜打招呼，“好巧哦。”

这还是尹昉第一次去黄景瑜家。  
二层，视线没有那么旷远，但是地上的枯草尽能纳入眼帘。黄景瑜给他一份礼物，俄罗斯套娃，很大的木质的一套。尹昉坐在沙发里，在茶几上摆开一排，玩了一会儿又收起。  
“尹昉儿，过来吃饭。”  
尹昉循着香味过去，“大晚上的，做这么多肉干嘛？”  
“给你补补。”  
“我怕我撑得睡不着。”  
“这么相信我手艺？”  
他们边侃大山边狼吞虎咽，尹昉手机震个没完，他不情不愿掏出来看一眼，嘴抿成了一条线。  
黄景瑜惊奇，“你们舞团这个时候还让你们加班加点？”  
尹昉摇头，“不是，是合作的摄影师出了点问题，解约了。”  
尹昉吞口排骨，这本来不是他该操心的事，奈何有位摄影师正在眼前。  
“景瑜，救人一命胜造七级浮屠，救救我呗。”

舞剧演出就在下周五周六晚，黄景瑜的安排全看自己眼缘，尹昉的情他必须给也想给，和团长联络几天，直接把时间空出来去拍照。  
演出顺利，团长在后台抱着尹昉肩膀惊奇而感谢：“你怎么不早说你认识黄景瑜？”  
尹昉疑惑不解，团长恨铁不成钢。  
“你不知道他是谁？好多明星都求不到让他拍组图。前段时间特别火的那个故宫，也是他拍的。”  
尹昉真的震惊了。  
他算半个摄影入门级爱好者，可不追逐名利场，接触人也不抱有利益心态。何况黄景瑜是他邻居，是比他小好几岁的大男孩，他无论如何也难将黄景瑜和知名摄影师联系在一起。  
团长拍拍他软软脸蛋，“去找找黄景瑜吧，我看他被好多小粉丝围住了呢。”

观众散场，舞团好多小姑娘慕名跑到舞台前端围着他讲话要签名。黄景瑜脾气好，递过来的纸都会签上英文名。  
尹昉从后台钻出来，远远看见一团人，没有打扰他们，只是坐在舞台边上，晃悠着腿想事情。想怎么开口和黄景瑜道个歉。  
黄景瑜注意到他，在他出现的一刹那。他悄悄让小姑娘们移开机器前的位置，俯身调试参数，把黑暗处的尹昉放在中心处。  
暗淡的光都是渡化他的羽翼。

他们一起回小区，黄景瑜开车，尹昉小心地说，对不起啊，我不知道那是你照的。  
黄景瑜心情很好，想到那次尹昉不加掩饰地夸奖心情便更好。  
“你是夸我又不是骂我，对不起什么。”  
尹昉的脸染上可疑红色，黄景瑜余光看去，首次升腾起“这个人真可爱”的想法。  
“你要是真喜欢的话，等哪天北京再下雪，我带你去拍照吧。好不好？”  
尹昉难掩喜悦，点头说好。车载电台在放歌，“我这一生，漂泊四海，看淡了今朝”。  
尹昉问：“这什么歌，还挺有趣。”  
黄景瑜打了把方向盘，人高马大的奔驰大g转个弯，“我也没听过，识曲一下？”

舞团最终选取照片发微博、推送总结时，尹昉的照片史无前例最多。许多人评价，说这次的尹昉太有魅力。  
小姐姐给他发微信，说Johnny照得虽然好，但还是照你最好。  
尹昉嘴上说着哪有区别，内心却暗暗赞同，黄景瑜拍得他如同精灵，每个动作都一出生一出死，戏剧性的美呈现得淋漓尽致。  
小姐姐还调侃他：他是你不经意间遇到的真爱吗？  
黄景瑜被尹昉请来，还偷摸给尹昉照相的事引起舞团轰动。现在的小姑娘又普遍有点腐眼看人基，自然调戏尹昉。  
尹昉耳朵红一片：都是几年前的采访了，你别提了。  
小姐姐便真的再没提过这件事。  
后来许久，尹昉才恍然明了，他那时便对“真爱”说法并不反驳，避而不答即是变相的默认。

北京给面的在周日下了场很大的雪，黄景瑜一直关注天气预报，有了风吹草动就狂敲尹昉微信。  
故宫四季有猫，尹昉对小生灵略有兴趣，追着猫乱跑。黄景瑜也不抱怨，跟着尹昉走来走去，阳光虽暖，雪后也冷，他们玩了小半天，手和耳根都发疼。尤其捧了半天设备的黄景瑜，指尖都开始抖。尹昉不讲究，拉着他手哈气，拽着他去故宫角楼咖啡店。  
今天故宫人多，咖啡店人也多。他们贴着说话，黄景瑜问尹昉，能不能把他照片发到微博上。  
“你拍的照片，当然可以发了。”  
黄景瑜围了围尹昉的围巾，“谢谢帅哥模特。”  
两个人站皇城根下喝一骑红尘妃子笑，荔枝红茶甜腻，尹昉却喝得脸颊鼓鼓。黄景瑜又放下杯子去拍他。尹昉盯着他半天才反应过来，笑着说你真敬业。  
黄景瑜打趣，“我只对好看的人敬业。”

修图的时候尹昉也在，指着电脑屏幕一脸认真说不许修掉他眉毛下面的痣。  
黄景瑜扔下鼠标，搂着尹昉脖子仔仔细细看他的痣，浅棕色的咖啡味糖果，入口久了化为焦糖。  
“你的魅力点，一定给你保留得当。”  
尹昉扬眉笑起来，像春日中迎风抖动露水的柳枝。黄景瑜轻点尹昉的痣，说出早早埋下的话语。  
“你好可爱。”

尹昉难得上班迟到，还被送以一众揶揄眼光。相熟朋友和他勾肩搭背，“昨天和大摄影师玩得不错？”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
朋友迅速按开手机，微博界面明晃晃就是尹昉的照片。故宫，白雪，红墙，懒洋洋的猫，鲜活肆意的男孩。尹昉脸上，是绒绒的柔软阳光。  
他们边走边聊，旁边冷不丁又蹿出个人，“怎么，我们尹昉这是要当明星？”

尹昉这个周一过得浑噩，昨晚和黄景瑜闹完，累得靠着他肩膀就睡了，中途似乎被揪起来洗漱过一次，然后倒入床里。  
没有闹铃，是黄景瑜把他拽起来的，暗沉沉的冬日清晨无光，他混沌了好久才反应过来自己处于何地。  
紧赶慢赶到了舞团，接受同事质问，无论是好心还是嫉妒，那句话并不让他舒服。  
他深一脚浅一脚走在雪地里，这次他的围巾没有落下，也没人走过来和他拼车。  
他在路口等红灯时，才想起家里冰箱已经空空如也，柜子里的挂面也全数吃光。他叹了口气，想着幸好还能叫个外卖。  
喇叭滴滴两声，尹昉后退一步，抬头。  
熟悉的黑色大g出现得悄无声息。  
黄景瑜摇下车窗，对他做了个上车的手势。  
尹昉犹豫几秒，还是拉开车门。

黄景瑜眼睁睁看着尹昉走神了大约第十八次后，忍不住开口：“尹昉儿，你今天怎么了，没睡好？”  
这话他自己都不太信，没人比他更清楚尹昉昨晚睡得有多好。小一号的温热身躯微微缩起，后背贴着他胸膛，呼吸静逸似海风。  
尹昉看他一眼，又看了一眼。  
黄景瑜坐在对面，穿着白色高领毛衣，头发柔软的塌下来，像只温柔的白熊。他鼻尖还被铜锅火锅的热气熏红，从而像个小白熊了。  
“我亲近你没有别的目的，”这是尹昉的第一句话，此后倾诉如豆子滚出，“今天有人问我，问我是不是想火想去当明星，所以才天天赖着你。可我是想和你交朋友，并不是想图你什么。”  
黄景瑜托着盘子问：“吃虾滑吗？”  
尹昉懵：“啊？……哦，吃。”

黄景瑜的微博开始了一周一次的固定更新，人物只有尹昉。他们总是开发不同的有趣地点，热门或冷僻都别有一番滋味。尹昉还会拍黄景瑜，这时才有人意识到，黄景瑜那么多的镜头，原来都只给了一位舞者。  
终于还是有朋友来打探消息：这是你男朋友吗？  
黄景瑜：干嘛这么问？  
朋友：没见你拍谁这么上心，比一线大明星还有架子说得就是你。  
黄景瑜：……不是，是一个好朋友。  
起码现在还不是。

Johnny.H：清明有何安排？？？  
InFun：回家祭祀一下我妈妈。  
Johnny.H隔好久：……对不起。  
InFun：没事啦，你不回老家吗？  
Johnny.H：前几年跟我爸妈出了个柜，现在还不准我回家呢。  
InFun：你好酷。  
Johnny.H：嘿嘿，多谢夸奖。  
尹昉盯着“嘿嘿”二字看了一会儿，开始翻相册，这段时间他存了太多黄景瑜和他共同的杰作，他找半天才找到那只萨摩耶。  
InFun：你和它好像哦哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
Johnny.H：……  
Johnny.H：尹昉，这张图片是不是咱俩相遇那天，你在地铁上收到的？  
InFun：……  
InFun：是的。  
Johnny.H：我今天才明白，有缘千里来相会这句话，是用在我和你身上的。

尹昉和父亲关系不好不差，唯一让他感动一点就是从不催他婚事，仿佛是因他自身失败婚姻，对家庭失去大多信心。  
他们一同去烧纸，尹昉又按照惯例独自留下说许多话。他扯旧闻新事，扯黄景瑜。  
天气不太好，秉承清明时节雨纷纷画风，下起绵绵雨。尹昉忘记带伞，只好进星巴克等雨停。  
黄景瑜适时给他发来微信：在哪呢～共享个位置吧。  
尹昉笑着把位置发送，顺便问一句，你在哪呢？  
十多分钟后，黄景瑜说：在你眼前呢。  
黄景瑜穿件皮衣冒雨而来，手上的黑伞淋淋，身上也一股浓浓湿漉味道。他虎牙舒展出来，瘫在尹昉身边。  
“我好累啊。东道主，你快招待招待我吧。”  
原来鲸鱼真能抵挡海啸。

尹昉带黄景瑜去久负盛名的茶颜悦色，点两杯幽兰拿铁。因为下雨，店里人不多，他们还能坐着聊聊天。  
尹昉眉梢上全挂着欣喜，眼眸都是弯月，嗅一嗅还有桂花香。  
他高兴地敲黄景瑜手背，那只大手手背有明显的青痕，他乱划着玩。黄景瑜乖乖伸着左手给他，右手飞速打字。  
“你还有工作要忙吗？”  
“昨天的收尾，我在法定节假日可不出工。”  
尹昉吸着气笑，等他停下手中事物之后带他出去逛。街头还有雨，黄景瑜低头抱着他举伞，听到尹昉感叹：“咱俩都没有合照。”  
黄景瑜便找了一处反光的玻璃墙，他设备全放酒店，身上只有手机。  
“你照吧，让我检查检查学习成果。”  
尹昉瞳孔里还是亮的，“好啊，一定让黄老师满意。”  
他们并肩而立，身后是娇嫩欲滴的树枝和行色匆匆的路人。黄景瑜歪着头看手机，他侧脸下颚线流畅无比。

“你今晚去我家住吧？”  
“不用，我行李都放酒店了。”  
尹昉握着手机叹气，他在想怎样和父亲说明黄景瑜的身份，几个字删减后只余朋友。  
“那我去和你睡酒店。”  
“我定的是大床房。”  
“又不是没睡过。”  
“我是同性恋。”  
三问三答，尹昉均被噎回去，这惹得他升上小性子。他往前走，直接脱离黄景瑜的那把雨伞，杏花雨沾湿他鼻梁，他又被拉回温热的胸膛。  
黄景瑜趴在他肩头笑，热气从他头顶蔓延到全身肺腑。黄景瑜摇摇他，又是撒娇又是哄骗，“你回家拿几件衣服呗？”

黄景瑜隔着浴室那道半透明的门喊：“尹昉儿，喷头有点不好用，你拧不动就叫我！”  
尹昉听不太清，误以为他有什么事情，“我没锁门，你进来吧。”  
黄景瑜推开门，瞅见被流水潺潺拥裹的尹昉。宽肩窄腰翘臀长腿，肌肉结实但不过度，肤色并非吓人苍白，是健康的白皙。  
仓促恸创下，黄景瑜退出门外，他日思夜想，梦里龌龊之事的主角在他眼前赤身裸体，而他是个正常男人。  
所以发生什么反应，意料之内。

尹昉出来时，黄景瑜已经睡了，他呼吸浅浅，留一盏小灯。  
尹昉钻进宽大被子中，给黄景瑜盖严实，关灯。  
尹昉不知道黄景瑜没有睡着。他在良久后睁眼，正对着尹昉的脸自慰。他觉得自己真可耻，尹昉坦荡的把他当兄弟，才信任地躺在他身边。他却是一个登徒子，面对尹昉滋生一切旖旎心思。  
他进洗手间处理干净自己——悄声回到床上——把浑身温软的尹昉揽进自己怀中。  
尹昉动了几下，低喃一句“景瑜”，一头扎进他怀抱。

南方雨难停，他们只能在雨中遛博物馆和故居。黄景瑜还遇见一位朋友，他们站在四合院房檐下叙旧，尹昉挂着黄景瑜的短焦，在室内拍窗外。  
“你还能把相机给别人用？”  
“他不是别人。”  
朋友吹口哨，石地上鸟雀飞离，“定了？”  
黄景瑜沉默，点点头。

尹昉很喜欢湘西建筑，小小天地古色古香。他思绪飘远，随着窗上掉落的雨帘想起民国。沈从文那时给三三写情书，就这样一面看水一面想你，会不会也是如此雨天。  
然后他有所预感，突然抬头看向黄景瑜所站的位置。朋友已经离去，他一个人站在青砖古瓦边。  
黄景瑜放下手机，嘴角携来百年情诗。  
那天黄景瑜发了张live，配字是HOME，尹昉在窗边抬头望他，类于一眼万年。

在黄景瑜和尹昉微博评论下留言已久的小粉丝们终于忍不住，开了超话嗑他俩。开始只觉得是脸配关系好，秉承不打扰正主原则，拉个群，挖挖糖。  
黄景瑜和尹昉自然不知道这种事，他们坐在文和友喝乌苏啤酒，喝得醉醺醺。  
尹昉问：“景瑜，你喜欢什么样的男孩子？”  
“随缘，”黄景瑜剥小龙虾，“每个人都有吸引人的地方，就看他能不能吸引到我了。”  
“那我呢？”尹昉很好奇，撑着下巴舔舔唇。因为吃辣，他本就肉乎乎的嘴巴更微微嘟起，像一团烟花。  
黄景瑜勾过尹昉的脖子，他脖子细长如天鹅，略快的脉搏隐于肌肤。黄景瑜凑上前，起火的唇寻找尹昉的痣。  
“是这里。”  
他握住尹昉的手，舞蹈家的手柔软却有力，骨节伸展。  
“——吸引到我了。”

尹昉垂眸，长软的睫毛扇子刷过黄景瑜心扉。  
他甚至有点难言委屈，嘴角都塌着，像只要吃奶的小狗。  
“只有这里吸引你吗？”  
两片滚烫的唇贴在一起又分离，尹昉和他挨得过分亲近，脸上的瑕疵都一清二楚。  
他们不是没有一起喝过酒，喝醉的尹昉再闹腾也规规矩矩，今天一再撩拨。  
他到底醉没醉。

“你喜欢我吗，”尹昉还在喋喋不休，“哪怕只是一颗痣那么少的喜欢。”  
黄景瑜用手抹尹昉唇上的水光，乌苏特有的麦香侵入他心腔。黄景瑜明白了什么又期待，他心脏快死去，语气却可怖平静。  
“你什么时候喜欢的我？”  
“昨天，”尹昉嗓子哑，酒精和辣椒共同刺激他咽喉，“你来找我的时候。”  
黄景瑜叹气，酒气铺天盖地席卷而来，“你真的好迟钝。”  
“我去给你们拍照的那天，”黄景瑜的胳膊上攀，搂住了尹昉，“你们舞团有个蓝色短头发的女舞者问我，说尹昉喜欢你哪里。”  
尹昉无声的看着他，大厅里有情歌在唱，他听不清。  
“我……”  
黄景瑜食指触碰尹昉微张的嘴唇。  
“而且，尹昉，”他听到外面雨落渐无声，他听到某处心跳渐平息，“我追了你小半年，你都不知道。”

尹昉在处处荧光下眨眼。  
“今天橘子洲头，有烟火。”

黄景瑜把尹昉压进柔软床垫里，他揉着尹昉后脑的软发，揉他脖子和耳朵。他方才嘲笑说尹昉那不叫接吻，又说教你接吻要还学费给我。  
尹昉哪里不知道他说的学费是什么意思，伸腿踹黄景瑜。不巧他们在床上窝着，黄景瑜不怕磕碰，攥了他脚踝压着他亲。他吻如雪崩，密不透风的雪花吞噬了尹昉全部。  
黄景瑜说：“你知道吗，昨天我在这张床上看着你撸。你真好看，我想射你一脸。”  
尹昉脸涨红，被他亲得说不出话，腰也软塌塌。他睫毛上全是氤氲水汽，可怜兮兮看着他。  
黄景瑜捂住他眼睛，低头蹭他下巴，听见尹昉悄声说：“我知道。”

回北京后，他们两个都像大变活人，黄景瑜贫了好多，尹昉也更活泼。只是有一点，黄景瑜没再发过尹昉照片了，建群的粉丝也似乎忘却曾被他们说登对的两人，爬去新墙头。  
舞团小姐姐，黄景瑜口中的蓝色短发，坐在他身边和他讲话。  
“我以为你不会谈恋爱，毕竟想象不出来你和别人在一起的样子。”  
“我现在就谈了？”  
小姐姐意味深长地笑，她说你都看不出来，我喜欢你这么多年。  
“全天下人都能看出你喜欢黄景瑜，就你脑子里转不过来那根筋。”

尹昉的房子租约快到期，房东的儿子快要留学归国，并不打算续租。尹昉和黄景瑜说了这件事，他还挺高兴。  
“那你来和我住呗。”  
“进展这么快？”  
“哎呀，都是大老爷们，有什么的。”  
“你是同性恋。”  
黄景瑜被噎，委屈得咬尹昉耳朵，耳垂那块肉又软又敏感，很快变红。尹昉忍着笑也忍着痒，在他怀里一抖一抖。  
“跟你住，本来就要跟你住的。”  
尹昉这才完全弄清黄景瑜家里的构造，格局比他那间好，三室一厅，除了主卧还在，一间成了书房，一间常年锁着，据说是暗房。  
黄景瑜从身上摸出两把钥匙，卸下来一把给尹昉，“开暗房的。”  
尹昉好奇，黄景瑜就带他进去看了看。暗房里很黑，没有一丝灯光，他们只能靠着浮尘微光辨认设备，不知不觉连话语都成了轻声。黄景瑜告诉尹昉，那些稀奇古怪的装备都用来干什么，尹昉就又严肃又乖巧的点头。  
“这个暗房比我整间房还贵，”黄景瑜撑着微潮的墙壁，“早就想搬家，就是舍不得这个屋子。”  
尹昉在黑夜里望他眉眼，“还好你没搬。”

他们就这样，过着仿佛同居已久的情侣生活。早上，尹昉上地铁，黄景瑜上保姆车或者大g；晚上，谁先回来谁做饭，再靠着忙忙工作，谈谈恋爱。  
一晃到夏日，黄景瑜和一个第二次合作的艺人团队将去巴黎取景，出发前和尹昉磨磨蹭蹭好久，说这个十八线流量拍得勉强及格，只不过后台太硬，有人情。所以他不情愿，要亲要抱。  
尹昉也正在忙演出的事情，编舞主舞都是他，哄不好黄景瑜，只把床头的兔子塞进他的行李箱里。  
那只兔子还是黄景瑜从满洲里带回来的，粉嫩嫩的颜色，绒毛很软。  
尹昉以男友身份登堂入室后才发现这个兔子，是满洲里那群中的其一。他又想起黄景瑜说这半年来一直在追他，红着脸揪掉好几根毛。  
黄景瑜装模作样叹息，“你怎么还虐待你同类呢？”

黄景瑜曾经满世界地跑，为了摄影取景。可大家早忘记他靠的是上海里弄黑白照一炮而红，那时热门还说他有民国旧门大族绅士风度。现在一张大牌傲慢名片直接贴他身上。  
黄景瑜不在乎，他不傲怎么压住有千万人拥护的明星，怎么推掉根本没有灵气的流量？  
何况沉甸甸金钱拿手上，那才是最靠谱的东西。  
他便自然拥有来自世界各地的朋友，以至于艺人团队已经结束看秀回国继续跑通告，他仍留在巴黎等待和朋友的下午茶。  
朋友是名响当当的华裔珠宝设计师，安东尼，性格如法国人一样热情奔放。他仍叫黄景瑜“Johnny”，这个名字伴黄景瑜度过潦倒时期，从旧日患难嘴中叫出来，不同寻常。  
安东尼说着他最近灵感来源，又询问黄景瑜创作是否还未从瓶颈走出。去年冬日黄景瑜一下子从天赋型转成灵感型，陷入长达两个月的枯竭。他虽然和朋友们开玩笑，说上天都可怜他的连轴转。但大家心里清楚，他很焦虑迷茫，他恨不得砸掉那间宝贝暗房，他不知道缺失捕捉艺术能力的生命是否有价值存在。  
他开始在街头游荡，遵循老人口中传闻：艺术来源于生活。  
此时他才发觉，他以前并不曾了解北京。他住在北京近郊，不常去的工作室离家不远，且每日走马观花，进摄影棚拍摄无灵魂美意，竟流失古旧老城这么多美丽。  
他拍故宫，他从前认为紫禁城人流冗杂，现在他在雪中看到一片静寂。雪是千年的雪，如果晚上有月，也是千年的月。  
他心情大好，又不擅于和朋友倾诉表达，只能在末班车的地铁车厢里乱发airdrop。图片由他的一位学弟传来，他说鲸鱼学长，你和它神似呀。  
福不单降，他遇见尹昉。  
尹昉走在他身前时，他就瞥到了这个男孩后颈正中的一颗小痣，迷信的人说他是苦情痣，可黄景瑜却觉得性感迷人，在单薄脆弱的地方，痣如同纯度最高的毒品蛊惑。  
老天又帮了他一把，男孩肩头的围巾滑落在电梯上。  
——男孩回首，他恍然读透一首诗词。  
曾是惊鸿照影来。

安东尼问：“你谈恋爱了？”  
“哪里的消息这么灵通？”  
安东尼指他手机，“你在等他回微信。”  
黄景瑜低头看去，尹昉发来一张票，附着一则询问：能赶上吗？

地点：国家大剧院  
剧目名称：Apus apus pekinensis（北京雨燕）  
时间：7月30日 19:30

尹昉一向会给黄景瑜留票，让男朋友在条件允许下前来观看舞蹈。但那通常都会提前很久，黄景瑜再“清高”也是个忙人，这次时间太紧，黄景瑜一直以为他会无缘此次演出。  
黄景瑜越想越奇怪，尹昉是在犹豫吗？他难得犹豫，除非看菜单这种屁事。他快把手机看出洞来，两天后的晚上，尹昉在期待什么？  
黄景瑜目光移来走去，盯“Apus”这个拉丁词语，原意本是“没有脚的鸟”。  
他蓦然想起尹昉的采访。  
他看尹昉过去的采访，和尹昉看他的一样光明正大，从外界了解熟悉的陌生人也是件有意思的事情。尹昉曾说，家对他而言相对陌生，若用动物比喻自己，无足鸟刚好。  
黄景瑜抬头，语速飞快，“安东尼，帮我个忙。大忙。”

Johnny.H：没问题。

夏夜抛去烈日，便有少许凉风舒适。黄景瑜却急出了后背的汗，他不光飞机晚点，高速还碰上追尾事故，一长串车队堵住，半个小时都没往前行半步。  
黄景瑜看表，快六点了，这个架势下去，他或许只能看个谢幕。  
可他想知道，他太想知道，尹昉落笔“Apus”这个单词，到底想告诉他什么。  
六点半，凝固的时间突然松动，喇叭响起，车慢慢驶离。

黄景瑜进场时舞剧已过开头，但尹昉还未出场，场内整体光线较暗，呈现出一种难得奇艺的昏灰色。像北京秋冬的雾霾，像北京雨后的傍晚。  
尹昉出现得猝不及防，像霾，不知何时起就罩满天空。他鬼魅般游走在光影割裂处，一声惊雷响后跌至台前。  
第一排正中位置的黄景瑜，被雷劈到骨头缝里。他被粉碎再被重组，恶虫嗡嗡咬他大脑。  
尹昉戴着及肩的假发，身着黑色薄纱，性别难辨，轻如雨燕。右脸斑驳陆离，被不知名红色晕染大半。  
他似乎笑，似乎悲，眼神苍凉空洞望天空，他是浴血的暗夜者。

人都喜欢美色，黄景瑜见尹昉第一面就被他的绝色惊到。其实他见惯娱乐圈形形色色，本难动凡心，可尹昉的动人在于他的矛盾。他的眼本该是无忧无虑无牵无挂的梅花鹿，可唇又是朝生暮死罪恶源泉的地狱熔炼。黄景瑜感知到初雪落在他脸上，烙印种种痣痕。  
他骨子里有种脱俗，眼中却是欲望万千。他把偏执藏在离世后，等待一个黄景瑜来读懂他。  
黄景瑜因石破天惊的美溃不成军。

雨燕奔走于天南地北，辗转路途颠簸一生，看似没有归宿。可它不停歇，冥冥中它相信自己能有个家，它找千年才停一个北京。所以它愿意跨越红海，从非洲往来而去。  
它疲倦也快乐。  
尹昉正将雨燕前半生演出。他彷徨，轻纱随动作胡乱飞扬，都是不定数。汗液蒸腾，他脸上的红更像是血，洒满修长脖颈。  
在伴乐和缓泻下时，尹昉抬起臂膀，跃起空中打转。黑色的纱衣层层叠叠，是夏日池塘涟漪。  
音乐尾声拉长，尹昉在空灵中轻飘坠地，他在地上翻滚柔软身躯，抱住自己身体。  
雨燕筑窝，梁间呢喃。

黄景瑜拎着箱子推开后台休息室的门，路上有人看见他，犹豫要不要打招呼时他就已经大步走过。  
他脸色也挺吓人，加上舟车劳顿和演出带来的冲击，浑身散发出非尹昉之外所有人勿近的冰冷。  
他锁上门，从箱子里摸出胶片相机，镜头对准尹昉。  
“尹昉，”他出声，用命令口吻，“看我。”

尹昉只来得及擦干眼眶周围的液体，便被黄景瑜吸食走魂魄。他看着黄景瑜拍他，没有丝毫遮掩。  
黄景瑜单手握住相机，向他走来，蹲下身子把脸埋进尹昉小腹位置，还是热的，又黏糊汗水，黄景瑜不在乎。  
“尹昉儿，你脸上是什么？”  
尹昉抬起黄景瑜的脸，揉了揉他脸颊，露出狐狸笑，“你舔舔？”

是番茄。  
黄景瑜从他锁骨弯舔起，不安分的用牙齿硌。尹昉轻轻嘶气瑟缩，但也没有躲。  
黄景瑜极“色情“的在舔尹昉，粗糙的舌苔都让尹昉失神。尹昉后悔了，他不该说出那句话，现在黄景瑜跪在他身前，大手紧紧箍着他后脑勺。他还戴着柔软假发，更觉得窒息。  
黄景瑜挑起两缕发丝，卷在食指上，“小妹妹，能不能跟我回家。”

一进门，黄景瑜就把尹昉扛了起来。尹昉明白他将要去干什么，他都做到说到这个份上了，黄景瑜再不想，绝对是不行。  
番茄汁部分凝固在皮肤上，舔不掉，黄景瑜也懒得再管。他摸尹昉的大腿，在舞台上他就看到了——尹昉穿了丝袜。  
练舞的人腿部肌肉很足，尹昉的腿也并不细，但是这双到腿跟的黑色丝袜很服帖他的线条，让人觉得这就是他的一部分。  
黄景瑜不想脱尹昉的衣服，只是把他内裤拽了下来，他不住的捏尹昉软绵绵的臀尖，亲吻尹昉喘息的嘴唇。  
他从床头柜里抽出东西，装饰用的小闹钟打落在地毯上，发出钝响。尹昉半睁着眼看他动作，“黄老师手艺娴熟，是惯犯吗？”  
黄景瑜摸他的乳尖，把两个红点揉硬，舌头隔着纱面咬。尹昉觉得电流从他脊椎来回跳转，他再说不出话来，任凭黄景瑜挑逗。  
黄景瑜捏他胸膛，弹软的肌肉汇成小山峰，“小妹妹年纪不大吧，胸还小小的呢。”  
尹昉推他掐他，可长发碎他满脸，发丝糟糟混着汗液贴紧皮肤，嘴角还有莫名的红，越看越像个诱拐的小姑娘。  
黄景瑜低头吻他，顺他的头发，揉他的大腿。尹昉在没有空调的房间里像入深海，可他愿意依靠火炉。  
黄景瑜进去的时候，尹昉默不作声，连抽泣都是小小的。黄景瑜不敢贸然动，忍着憋着爱抚各处。过了好半天，尹昉才发出绵长的、堆积的呻吟。  
叫出的“妹妹”终于改口成“尹昉儿”，最美不分性别，跨越一切，刚柔并济。可黄景瑜最爱尹昉的那种美，如果尹昉是个女的，黄景瑜也早就一弯变直，绝尘追这位美丽姐姐。  
什么都会变，遇见你、爱上你这等小事，从来不变。

尹昉觉得自己就是橘子洲头炸开的那团礼炮，破碎的点缀天空乌迹，是生命只有一秒的流星。  
黄景瑜是点燃引线的火柴，他掐住尹昉咽喉，喂他砒霜鸩毒，尹昉只能下咽。  
尹昉头昏脑胀，腰酸背痛，还热。他觉得他成了岩浆，而火山正在喷发。  
他想说话，嗓子眼却被堵住，他拼命张嘴，换来几声不断的咳嗽。  
他立刻被人捞起来，被轻柔地拍背，被明显还在睡梦中的声音关怀，“昉儿，昉儿，怎么了？”  
尹昉靠在黄景瑜怀里，更闷热了，但他还是靠着，“热，开个空调。”  
黄景瑜摸到遥控器，调到除湿模式，再摸手机。他翻开酸涩的眼皮瞟一眼，我去都十点了。  
他刷了会儿微博和微信，把意识弄清醒了就下床，昨天晚上或者今天凌晨，他们做完第二回，尹昉非说想吃肉。  
黄景瑜连蒙带骗才安顿好尹昉，承诺他明天一定给他做。尹昉趴在床上，他们刚换过的苹果绿床单，他就像是某个小精灵。  
冰箱里还有排骨，黄景瑜拿出来解冻，又把所剩无几的蔬菜取出来准备午饭，尹昉一个人就不喜欢做饭的毛病还是没改。

十一点，黄景瑜去摇尹昉让他起床。尹昉卷着被子不从，黄景瑜就拍他腰。  
“小懒猪，太阳都晒屁股了。”  
尹昉哼哼，“还不是怪你。”  
“你问的戴套不戴套哪个舒服，我作为你男朋友，有义务解答啊。”  
尹昉埋在空调被里，耳根发红，害羞迟到来临，尹昉不想面对他。  
黄景瑜好言好语地，“你不饿吗？先起来吃饭吧，一会儿还能再睡。”  
尹昉慢吞吞坐起来，大眼睛睁到一半又眨回去。他在想自己是不是真的老了，他又困又累。  
但下午他没再睡了，和黄景瑜去超市买东西。黄景瑜敲着西瓜数落他，是不是又没好好吃饭。  
尹昉理不直气却壮，说挂面都是按时煮的。黄景瑜气得骂他小兔崽子。

尹昉坐在沙发上看Kindle，黄景瑜窝在他旁边修片。他三四个月没发尹昉照片，熟知的朋友却门清他和尹昉在一起了。黄景瑜这个人就是这样，护犊子心切，自己的东西吃干抹净绝不给别人看一分一毫。  
黄景瑜看久了电脑脖子疼，一转能听到一圈咯嘣响。尹昉都被吓一跳，伸手给他捏。  
手下的肌肉硬邦邦，成团成块，尹昉嘟嘟囔囔，“你才二十六啊。”  
黄景瑜笑，“现在还算好的，有独立工作室，也和好几家出版社有合作，修得少多了。刚工作那会儿坐一台破电脑前，修一天也没钱赚。”  
他拉完色阶，又为了加质感上颗粒，导出来保存在一个叫“infun”的文件夹里。尹昉按摩的手没停，却打了哈欠。  
黄景瑜关电脑，把尹昉拉入怀里，抱他进洗手间。尹昉迷迷糊糊问他，“那你有为了挣钱去拍私房照吗？”  
黄景瑜惊得差点把尹昉摔下去，“我看起来是那种人？”  
“这也是一种艺术。”  
“给你拍还差不多，”黄景瑜在刷牙，口齿不清，“尤其是操完你直接拍那种，你屁股上肯定都是水，我亲自给你洗照片，以后就冲着它打飞机。”  
尹昉红彤彤的脸藏在手和水的背后，他慢吞吞地“哦”，取下毛巾擦好久脸。  
黄景瑜快睡着时才品出尹昉那声哦的意思，可那个时候尹昉都睡了。他俩生物钟不太一致，黄景瑜是个容易失眠的夜猫子，尹昉是个老干部。同居之后，黄景瑜的失眠被治好很多，只要手边有个软绵绵热呼呼的尹昉，他抱一会儿就能好眠。

以至于这个问题拖延到翌日清晨，黄景瑜捏尹昉嘴巴，把他折腾醒。  
尹昉扒拉他手，“大早上的犯什么病。”  
“试试昨天说的事。”  
他撩尹昉的上衣，把整个大手掌都覆到他胸膛上。上面还有上次情事中留下的红痕，黄景瑜顺着印子吸吮，把乳头吸得亮津津。尹昉爽得头皮发麻，电流针扎一样刺激他，他挺着腰，虚抓着黄景瑜的头发，脸蹭着床单缓解过分舒适的冲击。  
“景，景瑜……”他只能顺着潜意识呼喊黄景瑜的名字，寻找失重的安全感。  
黄景瑜会意，仰着头亲他嘴唇，饱满的花朵，有蜜有甜。  
他们交缠的嘴中发出叹息，黄景瑜抬眸看，尹昉眉头轻轻皱着，睫毛像高空风筝在抖，鼻尖有滴小汗液划过。他走进游乐园大门，欲望包裹住他。  
黄景瑜低骂句操，手背狠狠擦过薄唇，“我后悔了。”  
他跳下床，去拿尼康FM2，是前天在后台拍尹昉的那架，也是他导师送给他的毕业礼物。尹昉适合这种复古，他撑得起浩大底蕴。  
黄景瑜跪在尹昉分开的双腿间，在晨曦自然光里拍尹昉被汗水浸湿的杂乱的眉，拍大片水光朦胧的琥珀瞳孔，拍他水润微厚的唇。与他直削的锁骨，平滑的肩头，颤软的指尖。他拍种种风情局部，构成一幅要人姓名的欲望画卷。  
他一边进入尹昉，打开他探寻他，一面记录尹昉，抓住他难忘他。尹昉手拢着床单，揪住又被撞下，黄景瑜抛开相机，俯下身掰开他手指，换成相扣。  
“尹昉儿，”黄景瑜一贯喜欢黏糊糊地叫他，“咱们去趟巴黎吧。去圣母院，去卢浮宫，去凯旋门......行不行？”  
尹昉在过分重压的情爱下迷失自我，他点头应好，在乍破白光星芒中落进高潮。

傻萨摩：尹昉尹昉尹昉，你在哪在哪在舞团吗？看见消息直接出来我在外面！！！  
尹昉以为出什么大事，看见他发的微信就往外冲，黄景瑜站在楼下抽烟，脚下一地烟头。在尹昉印象里，黄景瑜不碰烟少沾酒，只是聊天时提起他会抽，但是早戒掉了。这到底是什么事情，能让他这么不要命的抽？  
黄景瑜看到尹昉，宛如久旱逢甘霖。他把尹昉砸进自己怀里，头埋进他肩膀深呼吸。  
“尹昉，我爸妈说要见见你。”  
黄景瑜惊魂未定，“他们都六年没理我了，今天居然给我打电话问我有没有谈恋爱，我说有，他们就让我找个时间带你回家。”  
“我操，你这么大魅力吗？”  
尹昉从他怀里挣脱出来，双手捧着他脸揉几把，“这是好事啊。”  
“不是，我是怕，怕他们对你怎么样......”  
尹昉顺他毛，顺了好久，“那我跟你说件事，你不许生气啊。”  
黄景瑜闷着点头。  
“我跟我爸说过咱俩，咳，在一起了。然后他没表态，就说知道了。”尹昉舔舔唇，“应该是同意了吧。”  
黄景瑜瞪大眼睛，你你你了半天，直接扑向尹昉。  
“你怎么不和我说？你知不知道我最怕你家的事了......”  
尹昉抚黄景瑜后背的手一顿，他其实是不好意思提及，显得自己太急切的想和黄景瑜走完此生。他总觉得他们相处时间过短，而一辈子太长。  
而他不知道黄景瑜原来也曾背后担忧。  
于是尹昉只说：“过几天闲下来，我就和你回家。”

平息了黄景瑜的慌乱，尹昉就揪着他耳朵让他捡烟头。黄景瑜一脸郁闷但不敢不从，心里默念保护生态从我做起，我迈一小步社会一大步，捧了一把烟头扔进垃圾桶。  
黄景瑜叨叨：“丹东真的可好了，机场修好之后交通更方便了。草莓倍儿甜，黄蚬子可香，还有鸭绿江！”  
尹昉把他塞进副驾驶，无奈地让他闭嘴。  
他看着街边绿意盎然的夏，车水马龙的路，开口：“你的家乡，当然好了。”

很快到尹昉生日，黄景瑜比寿星本人还激动，订蛋糕订餐厅，拉着尹昉让他把那天空出来。  
尹昉很久没过有极亲密之人陪伴的生日，也带了很多期待。  
他订的法式餐厅，估计是还念念不忘巴黎之约，尹昉只好保证，说过了国庆的密集演出，一定和他一同去法国。而且他的签证也没过期，只需提前买机票选酒店。  
黄景瑜开心得不行，近几天工作都愿意多说几句指导的话，助理和同事都说太阳是不是从西边升起来了。  
黄景瑜反问：“金星不就是这样吗？”  
他唱着甜甜的说拜拜收工，一脚油门踩到舞团，那时候尹昉正被一群哥哥姐姐推出门来，嚷嚷着让他快点走，看见黄景瑜都迫不及待进楼找人，更是变本加厉。  
“大寿星生日快乐，和大摄影师百年好合长长久久！”  
尹昉脸皮薄，说等我换个衣服。黄景瑜就干巴巴地哦，在更衣室外翘首以盼。

餐厅氛围很好，有小提琴演奏，有玫瑰花摆放。黄景瑜看着尹昉安静咀嚼的鼓鼓脸颊，说他真的很像吃胡萝卜的兔子。  
尹昉波澜不惊，“我还有兔牙。”  
黄景瑜挺紧张，法国大餐味同嚼蜡，他看着尹昉津津有味对付蜗牛，喝下葡萄酒和甜餐酒，脸庞都是醺醺的绯色。  
黄景瑜没有喝酒，负责开车取蛋糕再回家，尹昉在他旁边唱歌，Always Remember Us This Way，黄景瑜说我也喜欢这首歌。  
尹昉扭头看他，夏夜来临晚，薄弱的晚霞是紫红凤凰，昭示明日可行千里。  
“尹昉，生日快乐。”

回家后，黄景瑜只开了一排小彩灯，把蛋糕摆在茶几中央，两根数字三并排放置点燃。黄景瑜问：“还喝啤酒吗？”  
尹昉点头，“喝。”  
他们又开了两听啤酒，尹昉混了三种酒，喝完就开始晕，傻呵呵冲着黄景瑜笑，但没发宝气，看来没有特别醉。  
黄景瑜问：“尹昉儿，你不跟我要礼物吗？”  
尹昉吞大口蛋糕，他方才悄悄许愿，给父母给黄景瑜，举着蜡烛捧着蛋糕让黄景瑜拍照。  
“你会给我的。”  
黄景瑜拿他没脾气，从口袋里掏出蓝色绒盒。  
“咱们才认识半年，所以我觉得现在给你太早，可是我想给你。我爱你，我真的很爱你，我做好和你永远相爱的准备了。”  
他眼神像飞散的温柔蒲公英，飞到尹昉身上，滚烫的全是吻痕。他虔诚十足，“现在不想接没关系，我会慢慢等你。”

尹昉没有想到是这种礼物。  
他甚至文艺的想，或许是黄景瑜拍成的照片集呢？可是是戒指，神圣而特殊，一旦接下，就是绑定了一生。  
他想要这种绑定吗？  
他爱自由，爱无拘无束，他向黄景瑜解释过，他曾就业一家影视公司管理层，辞职原因是一场觥筹交错的酒会，他厌恶虚伪的人际关系，他不想虚与委蛇。正巧他观看一场皮娜·鲍什演出，他选择回归舞蹈，寻求他的宇宙。  
他也爱黄景瑜。黄景瑜带给他的不是束手束脚，反是更热闹斑斓的生活。  
是因为酒精发酵吗，他感性占据上风。  
“我能看看吗？”

黄景瑜结巴，“能，能啊。给给你。”  
那是铂金和白银两道波浪金属环围成的戒指，碎钻勾勒成单独的鲸鱼和飞鸟。黄景瑜把他们两个拿起来，合在一起，飞鸟刚好落在鲸鱼背脊之上。  
他觉得自己灵魂早出窍，只是肉体在机械讲话，“我希望我们分开的时候，是独立自由的个体，但我们在一起时，我想让你我，都能成为彼此的依靠。”  
尹昉看到戒指内环，有精致刻字，Johnny forever in Fun。  
尹昉听到自己内心的崩塌与重建，叹息和欢快。他听到自己说好。  
尹昉上前亲吻黄景瑜额头，“景瑜，我爱你。”

黄景瑜引尹昉来到暗房，“还有一份礼物，欢迎查收。”  
他拿手电筒照明，给尹昉观看墙壁上的相框。里面都是他。戴假发的满脸番茄的他，片片局部碎片的他。  
黄景瑜一脸求表扬，“我自己印的自己框的，好累，你亲亲我。”  
尹昉鄙夷，“你是三岁小孩吗？”  
黄景瑜把手电筒扔地上，把尹昉压墙上亲，黑暗里水声啧啧作响，亲得尹昉脸红心跳。  
黄景瑜的舌头伸进尹昉耳蜗，模拟性交动作，尹昉咬牙，“你不会想在这里做吧？”  
“Bingo。”  
“没有润滑没有套你干做？”  
黄景瑜默不作声，解他西装裤的腰带，把他裤子和内裤都退下来。他看着尹昉一丝不苟的牛油果色衬衫，心想这冲击力可真大。  
他让尹昉转身，嘬一口他软嘟嘟的屁股。尹昉羞得骂他流氓。黄景瑜说：“还能更流氓。”  
他掰开尹昉股缝，隐约的小口一张一合，黄景瑜掐着他臀瓣，舌头伸了进去。  
尹昉惊呼，又狠狠咬住自己手指，不想发出奇怪的类似欲求不满的欢愉呻吟。可黄景瑜不遂他意，舌头灵活卖力抽插打转，柔软无骨的温软物体区别手指，尹昉双腿很快无力打滑。黄景瑜抬脸，看到尹昉蝴蝶骨隐没在衬衫和黑夜中，像一幅蜿蜒连绵山水画。他站起身，从背后包裹住柔软的舞蹈家，一手揽腰，一手揉捏他挺翘的臀。  
尹昉感觉到黄景瑜的手指在不老实的摸索，一寸一寸轻缓地探入按压，穴道收缩，缠着黄景瑜的手指不放。  
“景瑜，景瑜......”他在伸手不见五指处渴求回应，眼睛略微适应黑暗后便能顺着零星的光看到相框。他便更敏感，脑子里回想的都是曾经情爱，黄景瑜赴死般拉着他冲进深海，呼吸全无，他的半条性命也全无。  
黄景瑜的手捏住他乳尖，玩他的厚嘴唇。这两个地方都很红，很容易变成充血通红。黄景瑜在黑暗中只能想象，尹昉是不是已遍体狼狈。  
他抬着尹昉的下巴让他看墙上相片，咬他脖子和肩膀让他保持清醒，他听见尹昉呜咽的抽泣，感触到尹昉后面收缩的加剧。黄景瑜放心而满足地冲撞尹昉肠道，高温融化他的心腔。  
“你看看你自己，你真的好美......”

巴黎圣母院没能等来他们。  
半夜时分，黄景瑜拍摄的巴黎圣母院突然又被转起，他开始以为是大波路人偶然发现“宝藏”，结果热门告诉他，是一场大火。  
尹昉很少关注娱乐新闻，这次也第一时间得知消息，他悲恸难以形容，觉得甚为遗憾。  
他去过圣母院，黄景瑜也去过，可他们不曾共同拜访。  
“你还记得吗，我说过故宫一直活着。”  
“记得。”  
“巴黎圣母院也是，”黄景瑜握住他的手，他难得送尹昉上班，便需要钻一些小路飙一点快车，再事先打下招呼以防真的迟到，“精神永在，意义永在。”  
“我懂，”尹昉笑笑，“过几天回丹东吧，我去请假。”

黄景瑜这几年一直往家里打钱，逐年都在增长，可他明白父母不会用，这只是他的心意和证明。他二十岁那年坦白他的选择，自此他们再无瓜葛。  
幸好他得遇恩师，导师理解他帮助他，也批评他点醒他，导师保留他在摄影上怪癖孤意的理解，只叮嘱他仍要学好基本功。  
所以黄景瑜先和尹昉回母校，见老师。小老头精神尚好，喝着西湖龙井看报纸，手边一摞资料和杂志。  
黄景瑜得意洋洋，不知道在嘚瑟什么，“老师，我都找到了你还没找到呢。”  
尹昉一头雾水，眨巴眼睛。  
老师老神在在，“我找没找到关你屁事。”  
然后又给尹昉解释，“学艺术的，脑子普遍有点乌托邦，最想也最难找到的就是soulmate，这小子记挂我老光棍一个，上学时候就不正经，说他谈恋爱了我也找不到媳妇。”  
老师又喝一口茶水，“这句话说得倒准，可我一个人待着也不赖。”  
黄景瑜正要还嘴，就被尹昉踹了。老师瞥见了，哈哈大笑，说可算有个能震住这混小子的人，与尹昉一见如故，交流了三个小时黄景瑜大学时代糗事。黄景瑜开始还强词夺理，后来干脆说我出去转转。  
他也没走远，只在走廊里看学生作品，拐角处找到了自己的几幅。那时候尚且年轻，追逐个性的同时仍不免浮躁，拍出来稀奇古怪，不是个性而是装逼。  
他诚恳进行自我批判，虽然这图现在来看都不过时，欢乐谷数个项目被包揽进小小镜头，饱和度故意偏高，是蒸腾快活的喧嚣青春时光。  
尹昉不知何时走到他背后，下巴抬高放他肩膀上亲昵依偎，“很独特。”

黄景瑜订了头等舱，尹昉本想说他浪费钱，可转念一想他赚得实在不少，淡季机票也不贵，就没教育他。  
但后悔的人却是黄景瑜，他嫌弃头等舱太宽敞，和尹昉离得远，尹昉觉得他已经不能用幼稚来形容，应该用矫情，拆了毯子翻出眼罩，再塞给黄景瑜一个颈椎枕，让他闭嘴睡觉。  
黄景瑜对着颈椎枕傻乐。

黄景瑜本以为父母会咄咄逼人，可他没想到，父母是像接待许久未归家的孩子一样对待他们。询问工作，关心身体，桌子上是水果和点心。  
其实父母本是温柔的人，小时候就遵从他的心意支持他的梦想，他说自己是同性恋时，是父母唯一的暴怒。  
六年时间让他们冷静，想清楚很多，也让他们苍老。黄景瑜在看他们的白发皱纹，他便恨自己逃避懦弱，他浪费了能陪伴父母的六年，他该早点回家。  
尹昉转头看他，眼神尽是潋滟彩虹，他无声安慰了黄景瑜，跟随黄母进厨房帮忙。  
父亲递给他香蕉，他受宠若惊接下，又听父亲缓缓说：“这些年，苦了你了。”  
黄景瑜眼睛鼻头都酸涩，干涩声音说：“没，没有。”

一场秋雨一场寒，黄景瑜督促尹昉穿厚外套，尹昉监督黄景瑜带伞。  
黄景瑜低头让尹昉给他打领带，“会的会的，典礼结束我就去接你吃粤菜。”  
尹昉上前亲亲他下巴，“好呀。”  
黄景瑜作为颁奖嘉宾参加一个电视剧直播盛典，但一身浅亚麻格长款Dior西服配一米九身高，把不少明星比下去。他人脉也广，后台里没少寒暄说话，还有影响力很广的媒体采访他。巴黎合作的小艺人也在，估计是砸钱买个边边角角的奖凑履历。  
他们握手，小艺人笑弯大眼睛，说谢谢Johnny哥。黄景瑜不喜欢这种口气，没有回复就离开了。  
正巧黄景瑜给他颁奖，他从来不在意外界褒贬，看他不顺眼就不会给笑脸，自然瘫着一张没有表情的脸送金色小奖杯。小艺人倒是天生笑脸，笑眯眯接过，在话筒前说获奖感言。  
黄景瑜坐了几分钟就起身离开，说他架子大的人太多，早点见到尹昉比一百个好名誉强许多。  
他把车停在楼下，给尹昉发微信，现在是快下班时间，但尹昉很久没有回。  
黄景瑜着急，熄火进去找人，还没离开舞团的人行色匆匆，尚未注意到他的到来。  
尹昉在一个角落里蹲着，似乎在找什么东西，旁边有人和他说话，顺他的背。  
黄景瑜穿过练习室，弯下腰喊：“尹昉儿！”  
尹昉想回头，但是没蹲稳，眼瞅着就要摔，黄景瑜赶忙把他捞起来，“小心小心。”  
他这才看清尹昉眼角一点红，神色也不太好。  
“这是怎么了？”  
旁边的人看这对不分地点就乱谈情的小情侣一眼，默默走远。  
尹昉眼角垂着，睫毛还挂着细小水滴，他小声开口，很过意不去，“戒指......戒指找不到了......”

微博上一篇长图被疯狂转载，写得内容大概是黄景瑜和一名小艺人的隐晦情愫，看起来扯淡，但每句话都说得有理有据头头是道，说黄景瑜很少和艺人多次合作，唯一没什么名气的就是他，说黄景瑜曾经在微博上多次发布同一个人的照片，细看和他有些相似，说颁奖典礼两个人并肩而立，有些般配。  
尹昉看得津津有味，在车上捧腹大笑，黄景瑜生气，又生气尹昉这么高兴，又生气那个艺人居然借他炒作，直接打电话给相关人员劈头盖脸一顿骂。  
挂了电话还没好气，“不哭了？”  
尹昉反驳，“谁哭了？”  
“还说没哭，眼圈都红了。”  
尹昉轻轻哼气，“反正戒指找到了。”  
“你肯定是瘦了，要不然戒指不可能掉。”  
“我没瘦。”  
“瘦不瘦我说了算，晚上睡觉都硌我。”  
“那你别抱我。”  
“不可能。”  
流言不必过分处理，采访剪辑出炉之后，不攻自破。

......  
Q：除了摄影方面的问题，大家对你的感情生活也很好奇，可以透露一点吗？  
A：有交往了一段时间，并打算一直交往下去的男朋友。  
Q：能不能用三个词形容一下他？  
A：好看、有趣、独特。  
Q：你会给他拍照吗，拍他和拍其他人有什么不同？  
A：我拍了很多他，今年的三四月份，也在微博上发了一部分......说到不同，就可能是给他拍的话，会点醒我对光影色调，或者是构图方面的一些创新想法；给别人的话，拍完就是“到这了”，挺好的，合作愉快。再说点什么，他可能就是我命中注定的缪斯吧（笑）  
Q：有办影展的打算吗？  
A：有，主题已经确定下来了，正在整理作品。  
......

影展主题为“秘密花园”，名称和重要解读均由尹昉书写。影展分为三部分，生命、爱情、自由。生命最宏大，照片量也最大，是各处各地的风景、动物，爱情是丹东和湖南的标志性建筑，自由只有一个小小版块，正中心的照片是搭在一起的两只手，其余照片皆是尹昉。  
黄景瑜写了一段话在下面。  
“谢谢尹昉送给我的自由。  
祝愿大家都能拥有独属自己的秘密花园。  
黄景瑜/Johnny敬上”


End file.
